theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Amor Romántico de la Rana y Yo
El Amor Romántico de la Rana y Yo es una canción lanzada por Akuno-P el 07 de Febrero de 2010 en el álbum Prelude to Forest. La canción está basada en una historia escrita por la niña de nueve años Yukina Freezis. Argumento Una serpiente se enamora de una rana al conocerse en una fuente e intenta coquetearla, preguntando por qué no pueden ser amigos, invitándola a comer una cena fabulosa para los dos. Elogia sus hermosas facciones y fantasea con su bello romance bajo el cielo estrellado. La rana desaparece un día y la serpiente la busca. Desesperado, llama a su nombre como ella instintivamente huye de él y se vuelve cada vez más obsesionado con todo lo relacionado con ella. Finalmente, la encuentra un día y la devora, llegando a ser consumido por el ansia de lo que le gusta, como es la naturaleza de la novela de amor entre una serpiente y una rana. Letra Kanji= ある日僕は恋をしたんだ まだら模様の小さなカエル 出会ったのは群青色の泉 僕のお城に一緒に行こう お友達から始めませんか? おいしいディナー ふたりでむさぼりましょう 星のきれいな夜は 空を眺めつつ愛を語り合いましょう 大きな瞳 濡れた唇 君の全てが大好きなんだ これからずっと身を寄せ合って 暮らしていこう その美しいつぶれた声で ゲロゲロと僕にささやいたら 二人の世界はバラ色になる これが僕と君とのラブロマンス ある日君が姿を消した 探したけれどどこにもいない 僕は必死に君の名前を叫ぶ 長い体をひきずりながら 僕はガラガラ泣きわめいたよ もう永遠に 君と会えないのかな? 本能\に逆らって 君の成長を楽しみにしてたのに 大きな瞳 濡れた唇 君の全てが大好きなんだ 時がきたなら食べたいくらい 大好きだった とても悲しい気分のままで 今日のディナーを全て丸呑み そういえば君に少し似てるね そろそろ出掛けようか あの泉へ |-| Romaji= Aru hi boku wa koi wo shita n da Madara mouyou no chiisana KAERU Deatta no wa gunjouiro no izumi Boku no oshiro ni issho ni ikou Otomodachi kara hajimemasen ka? Oishii DINAA futari de musaborimashou Hoshi no kirei na yoru wa Sora wo nagametsutsu ai wo katariaimashou Ookina hitomi nureta kuchibiru Kimi no subete ga daisuki nan da Kore kara zutto mi wo yoseatte Kurashite ikou Sono utsukushii tsubureta koe de GEROGERO to boku ni sasayaitara Futari no sekai wa BARAiro ni naru Kore ga boku to kimi to no RABU ROMANSU Aru hi kimi ga sugata wo keshita Sagashita keredo doko ni mo inai Boku wa hisshi ni kimi no namae wo sakebu Nagai karada wo hikizurinagara Boku wa GARAGARA nakiwameita yo Mou eien ni kimi to aenai no ka na? Honnou ni sakaratte Kimi no seichou wo tanoshimi ni shite'ta no ni Ookina hitomi nureta kuchibiru Kimi no subete ga daisuki na n da Toki ga kita nara tabetai kurai Daisuki datta Totemo kanashii kibun no mama de Kyou no DINAA wo subete marunomi Sou ieba kimi ni sukoshi niteru ne Sorosoro dekakeyou ka ano izumi e |-| Español= Un día, me enamoré me encontré esta pequeña rana con patrones manchados por un resorte azul profundo te llevaré a mi castillo ¿No podemos ser amigos? Vamos devoramos deliciosas cenas juntos En esta hermosa noche estrellada Nos miramos al cielo y hablar de nuestro amor Esos enormes ojos y los labios húmedos ... me encanta todo de ti A partir de ahora, vamos a estar cerca el uno del otro para el resto de nuestras vidas Que hermosa voz, rota Ribbiting cuando me susurrará Nuestro mundo se está convirtiendo en el color de rosas Tal es el tuyo y mi romance Un día, desapareciste Aunque he buscado para ti, que estabas en ninguna parte me llamó desesperadamente su nombre mientras arrastra el cuerpo largo Grité y lloré con una voz ahogada ¿No era yo capaz de quedarme contigo para siempre? Instintivamente me desobedeció Me gustaría poder haber disfrutado de su crecimiento Esos enormes ojos y los labios húmedos ... Me encanta todo sobre usted si llegara el momento, me hubiera realmente disfrutamos comiendo Lo que me encanta Mientras sensación tremenda tristeza me trago todos los de hoy en día la cena entera Es cierto que usted se parece a un pequeño ¿No le gustaría dejar pronto la primavera? Canciones Relacionadas Desfile de los Zapatos Rojos Esta canción relata otra historia basada en un Cuento de Hadas Freezis. Álbumes Prelude to Forest.jpg|Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest Natucomi1 4a.jpg|Devoradora del Mal Conchita (revisado)|link=Devoradora del Mal Conchita (revisado) Apariciones Personajes= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *La serpiente es la antítesis de la rana en el juego Janken, conocido en Occidente como "piedra, papel o tijera"; en Janken, la serpiente se come a la rana, conectandolo con la canción desde el principio. Curiosidades *Keel Freezis lee la historia de su hija Yukina, "La serpiente y la rana", en La Hija del Mal: Clôture of Yellow, señalando que estaba muy bien escrito para su edad. en:The Frog's and My Love Romance ru:The Frog's and My Love Romance Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canon